Although a Rose Has Thorns
by Megurine9chan
Summary: My version of Beauty and the Beast, with my own characters. I'm gonna rate it T for now
1. Prologue

I have come to learn that people are normally drawn away from things with thorns. If you touch them, you wil get hurt and you may bleed. But if you look past the thorns and at the flower it protects, you will see that maybe the thorns aren't all that bad. That the pain is worth it. Because although there are thorns, the pain is nothing compared to the chance to hold the beauty of the rose in your hands...

I am the youngest daughter of a lowly, poor merchant. Well, at least that is what I am told. I was adopted at a young age. My parents had died and at the time, my adoptive father was wealthy and already had two daughters, but his wife wanted another and was unable to have anymore. So I was taken in by them. During a cold winter night, my adoptive mother had come down with a fever and she soon died. After that night, my father grew frail and we grew poor. We moved to the country and lived on a farm. I have to say that maybe it was better this way. It felt like we were more like a normal family, even though all my sisters did was complain. They were not used to working since we normally had servants to do the work for us. Life was rough and it still is. Yet I know that there is something much greater out there.

I have always wanted to leave our little village. All the story books I read as a child told me about these wondrous places that were far away from here. Some told of places unreal. It made me want to go far away from here...

And our story begins, in a little farm house...


	2. Chapter 1 A Rose Miscolored

"Nina! You have your books lying EVERYWHERE again! I can't walk through here!" my oldest sister yelled. Her name is Alicia. She is going to be married next summer, in June. We are still preparing for the wedding even though it is so far away. She wants it to be perfect. It's going to be quiet without her around.

"I'll clean up when I finish this chapter," I mumble. She is unable to hear me. She takes the book and closes it.

"You always have your nose in a book. If you don't start acting like a lady, no boy is ever going to want to marry you. If only you were more like me," she mutters, tossing the book on one of the neverending piles, which fall over.

"Yeah... If only I were more like you," I joke, in a sarcastic tone. I begin to laugh. She glares at me.

"Yes. If ONLY you were more like me. At least then you would be more mature. I swear Nina, you are already 17. You are already old enough to be married, yet all you do is sit around and read these silly," she sighs, "books!" She walks out the room, closing the door behind her. Then walks back in.

"What's wrong this time," I say as she looks around. She grabs something off the nightstand.

"I forgot the brush," she says and then quickly closes the door. I giggle. I start to pick up the books when I hear my father calling me downstairs. I leave the room and walk down to our dining room, which is connected to our kitchen and living room.

"Nina, come sit next to your sisters," my father says. He looks slightly happy. It makes me wonder what has happened.

"What is it father?" I hear my other sister ask. Her name is Maria. Although we are alike in the fact that we aren't interested in boys as much as Alicia, that's where the similarities end. Maria is more interested at figuring out what she is going to wear than whether or not she is going to eat at all that morning. Her face is pretty much glued to the hand held mirror she carries with her.

"Yes... What's going on?" Alicia asks. I'm just as confused as the other two, but I don't say anything.

"Well, recently I was asked to bring some items into the city. They said that they are going to be paying me well and that if I do a good enough job, they'll hire me for good. I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving bright and early tomorrow morning." My father seemed really excited. It has been a long time since he had gotten a big job.

"Congratulations Father," I heard Alicia and Maria exclaim. They seemed just as happy as him because they knew that it meant we could eventually move back to the city. I wasn't as happy, and father noticed.

"What's wrong, Nina?" Father asked. I bit my lip a little, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh it's nothing," I lie. My real thoughts were "I really am going to miss being together like this. Just the four of us." Because I knew once my father got this job, things would never be the same. We would never be the same family we are now.


End file.
